The Vipers
by LordSlytherin120
Summary: Harry Potter is not the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' and he's definitely NOT in Gryffindor. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry James Potter was curled up into a little ball in the cupboard under the stairs. His uncle had just hit him with his belt again. But Harry couldn't cry. It would be worse if he cried. Instead of crying he just took the punishment, but eventually Uncle Vernon got irritated he wasn't reacted so he grabbed him by the hair and threw him across the kitchen. He hit his head off of the corner of the counter. The sound of his aunts demonic cackles will forever haunt him.

The reason Harry was being beaten tonight, was because he tried to sneak a letter he got into his cupboard. He almost made it, until his annoyance of a cousin Dudley pointed it out. That's when Uncle Vernon started, that was over four hours ago. Harry honestly wasn't that worried about it. What does it matter if he has more scars? The only scar he has that he didn't get from the Dursley's is the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Though every time he asks about it he gets the answer that he got it in the car crash that killed his parents. But he knows that's a lie. The only reason he does is because of four things. He remembers a green light and the words 'Avada Kedavra', a woman with red hair jumping in front of that light, weird stuff happens around him,and he can talk to snakes.

Harry sat there until the house went quiet and everybody went to bed. But just in case he sat there for another hour. When he was sure that he could get out, he picked up a string bag he stole from Dudley, he crawled towards the door and put his left hand on the door, and wished for it to unlock. It did. The door unlocked with a sliding sound and he pushed it open. He looked around before he left the cupboard and once he was sure it was safe, he left and went to the kitchen. His footsteps were as silent as possible, because he was used to sneaking out at night to get food or medical supplies. The door to the kitchen opened with a slight squeak.

Inside the kitchen he went. He walked towards the refrigerator, quickly and fluently, like a predator. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed two Aquafina bottles, a bottle of Pepsi, sandwich meat, and an apple. A sound came from upstairs and he stopped suddenly, closed the door and bolted for the cupboard. He made it just in time to see Dudley come downstairs and walk towards the kitchen, the little pig scratched his crotch.

Dudley grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and some crisps and went upstairs muttering about how he had three bottles of soda left not two. When the fat oaf was upstairs Harry left the cupboard again and went to the downstairs bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and got painkillers, stitches, gauze, and some bandages. He loaded all of his stuff into the small string bag and walked to the back door. Once he was at the back door he grabbed the hunting knife Uncle Vernon keeps behind the plant. He took a look around the house that he lived in for his whole life, then opened the back door and slipped out. The Dursley's wouldn't realize he was gone for a week.

The 11 year old started running towards the forest and took a left. Once he was at his destination. A little fort he made to hide from Dudley. He sat down on the floor and opened his bag and threw all the cold stuff in a little ice box in the corner. The cuts on his back were stinging like crazy, so he took out one of the bottles of water and poured it on his cuts to the best of his ability. When he was done with that he laid on a little blanket in the corner and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry was awoken by an owl pecking at his hand. He sat up and looked at it. The owl was looking at him as if saying 'Come on, man I don't have all day'. Harry shook his head and reached his hand out for the letter, the letter was tied around the owls leg. Said owl hopped over to him and stuck out its leg. Harry untied the letter and crawled towards the ice box and took out some ham and fed it to the owl. The owl ate that food as fast as possible, then looked at him expectingly. Harry chuckled and looked down at the letter. He grinned once he read the address written in green ink.

 **MR. HARRY POTTER**

 **FLOOR, HARRY'S FORT**

 **PRIVET DRIVE FOREST**

 **LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY**

He undid the seal and read the letter. His adventure was just beginning. But he didn't know how different it would be than what he expected. He thought it would be a place to call home. Little did he know that there's only one place that's home for him. That place won't be discovered for a while. Not with all the stuff that's going on in the Wizarding World. But he didn't know any of that. So he wrote down a reply to Professor McGonagall. He gave the reply to the owl and watched as it flew out of his fort. When he arrives at this Diagon Alley place, he's going to have to do some research of this world that he belongs to. He doesn't want to walk into some place ignorant, but he'd be better to keep an open mind. History is always written by the victors after all.

A howl was heard in the distance. Harry turned to the sound and looked out the window. The sky was a beautiful assortment of colors, such as red, orange, and a slight purple tint. The howl sounded off again, it was closer this time. He ignored it though. Harry walked over to the door and pushed it open, he walked out and sat on his 'front lawn'. He looked up at the sky with a slight smile. The colors were all mesmerizing and he wasn't sure how long he sat there but eventually he was broken out of his stupor by a low growling sound. He whipped out his hunting knife and turned around. Behind him was a trio of wolves. One was a light rusty color and had a little scar above its eye. The other one was a black and white wolf and it was missing a little bit of the left ear. The third one was easily the biggest and was grey, this one was the only one without visible wounds.

As he was turning to each of the wolves he had no visible reaction, he was completely emotionless, unless you were to look at his emerald eyes. His eyes were glowing like green fire in determination. The grey wolf gave him a quick once over and a slight sniff, then he backed down slightly, but anyone experienced enough would notice he was ready to attack at a moments notice. It just so happened that Harry was that experienced. He did the same, relaxed but still slightly tense, ready to run or fight if he had to. The lead wolf, the grey one, walked over to him and sniffed at his hand as if making sure he was right. Harry looked at the wolf and smiled a bit. He moved his hand and the wolf stopped, Harry chuckled and moved his hand on the wolves head and started petting him.

The wolf whimpered slightly. Then almost like a human it stopped, as if embarrassed. Harry mentally dubbed the grey one Spirit, the black and white one Moon, and the rusty one Copper. He noticed each of them were male. He stopped petting Spirit and walked towards Copper and Moon. The two wolves tensed ever so slightly but relaxed when they noticed Spirit trailing behind him like a lost puppy. He stopped in front of them and knelt down. They both exchanged a glance and sniffed his outstretched hand. Once the deemed him acceptable they completely relaxed and barreled into him and the three wolves and one human started playing around.

You remember how Harry will never have a home except for one place? Well this is that one place. The location of his fort. With his wolf pack. That wolf pack is his family, he's a member of their pack, and they'd do anything for each other.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The next day someone was knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it, on the other side was a sneering, greasy, and sallow man. Harry raised an eyebrow towards the man, silently asking who he was. The man picked up on this.

"I am Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts. I teach potions. I have come to take you school shopping, grab my arm."

Harry raised another eyebrow, but the man never answered. So he grabbed the mans arm. Snape smirked, all of a sudden a feeling like being shoved through and straw took over him and when they appeared in a shopping district. It took every bit of self-discipline he had not to throw up and collapse. He straightened himself up and turned to glare at the professor. Snape seemed the slightest bit angry, but he moved him along to get his money from Gringotts.

He smacked the professors hand off of him and walked towards the bank. The goblins in front of the bank were dressed in armor with spears and standing like they had a board tied to their backs. He nodded at the goblins and missed the raised eyebrow of disbelief from the two creatures. The ornate building had an even more ornate lobby. The floor had a black and white swirl pattern and there was a dome on the roof with colored glass, which allowed for multicolored light to flow through. There was a long black desk that stretched all the way around the lobby, starting next to the door. It had multiple segments and each segment had a goblin working behind it. He walked up to one of the lines and waited. Snape sat there tapping his foot impatiently.

When he finally arrived to the goblin, he only had one thing to ask.

"Can I see my account manager?"

The goblin looked up from his ledger and raised an eyebrow.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblins eyes shot to his forehead. Harry was slightly confused, but knew what he wanted to see. He moved his bangs out of the way and the goblins eyes widened.

"Wait here for a moment. I'll go get Urrak."

He jumped down from the chair and hobbled away. The professor and child waited for a few minutes. Finally the goblin returned and beckoned them to follow them. The two followed the goblin and arrived at a door with an eagle carved into a shield on the wall next to it. Under the shield was a nameplate that read 'URRAK, POTTER ACCOUNT MANAGER'. As they came to a full stop the goblin gestured for Snape to wait outside.

"I will not wait outside! I'm here to help this brat buy his school supplies!"

The goblin looked at him out the corner of his eyes and he shook his head. It nodded and looked back at Snape

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but we need you to wait out in the lobby. If I have to tell you again we'll have to have you escorted out. So, wait in the lobby."

Snape sneered at the goblin and skulked off muttering about arrogant brats and dumb goblins. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at the goblin. He opened the door and Harry followed. Inside the room wasn't very extravagant but nice nonetheless. There were two axes on the wall behind the goblin at the desk. The goblins desk had a dagger stuck in it and he appeared to be filling out some paperwork.

The goblin put the quill down and looked up. He pushed his spectacles up on his nose and looked at Harry. It was as if he was observing his very soul. It took everything he had to not flinch away from the beetle black eyes of the goblin. As if by some silent signal the goblin nodded and stood up.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Urrak, I'm the Potter account manger. I think that is all you're needed for, for now Boggor, return to your post," the recently named Boggor nodded and left the room, "now Mr. Potter we'll need to do a blood test to make sure you are who say you are. You would not believe the amount of people who tried to get into your vault. Come, sit down."

Harry went and sat down. Urrak pulled a piece of parchment and a silver dagger inlaid with runes out of his desk drawer. He set them down on the desk and look up at Harry.

"Okay, Mr. Potter what you need to do is just prick your finger and let three drops fall to the parchment. The runes are there for purity reasons, many people get poisoned or something along those lines, also we have the runes there so the wound can heal quickly. Now just prick your finger."

Harry did as he asked and didn't even flinch. His blood dripped three times onto the sheet and then he move his hand as to not add any excess blood. The blood bubbled slightly and started forming into words on the parchment. When the words finished forming he examined what they said.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Date of Birth: July 31st 1980_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter (father) and Lily Rose Potter née Evans (mother)_

 _Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (godfather) and Alice Enid Longbottom née Dearborn (godmother)_

 _Bloodlines: Potter and Peverell (blood), Black (heir), and Riddle, Gaunt, and Slytherin (conquest)_

 _Properties: Potter Manor (Oxford, England), Potter Cottage (Godrics Hollow), Peverell Manor (Destroyed), Black Manor (12 Grimmauld Place), Riddle Manor (Little Hangelton), Gaunt Shack (Little Hangelton), Gaunt Manor (Destroyed), 1/4 Hogwarts (Scotland)_

 _House Elves: Robley, Blinky, Wobbly, and Slammy_

 _Magical Abilities: Parseltounge, Minor Metamorphmagus Abilities, Animagus Transformation (Undiscovered), and Occlumency Mindscape (Undiscovered)_

The human and goblin looked at the parchment for a couple minutes before Urrak started chuckling. A deep guttural sound. Harry eventually started chuckling too. After they got themselves together they looked at each other again and the two of them grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked the Potter's." Urrak said.

"Well as much fun as this has been, Urrak. I'd like to go get some money from my vault so I can get my school shopping done with." Harry told the goblin.

The goblin nodded, waved him away, and called for a goblin named Griphook. He then ordered Griphook to bring him to his trust vault. Before that he handed Harry a key. Harry took it and left with the other goblin. The two of them went to get Snape and then proceeded to go down to his trust vault. Once they arrived he got out of the cart and had to stifle a laugh as Snape looked like he was going to puke. He went in the vault and got for handfuls of Galleons, two handfuls of Sickles, and a handful of Knuts. He left the vault and got back into the cart.

When they got to the top he nodded to Griphook and left the bank. Snape spent about three minutes lecturing him about him leaving to talk to his account manager but stopped once he realized he wasn't listening. They went to get robes first, it was relatively boring. The only thing of note they did before getting his wand was the bookstore. That's where he learned he was apparently a celebrity in the Wizarding World. Given the moniker of The-Boy-Who-Lived, he scoffed at that, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

Finally, when they arrived in front of the wandmaker building, Ollivanders. He walked inside of the building and took a look around, like the rest of Diagon Alley, except for Gringotts, it was dusty and slightly dilapidated. It was also eerily quiet, at least until the wandmaker himself popped out of no where.

"Well hello, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you," the man's wide, pale eyes stared into his own, "you have your mothers eyes. Did you know that?" Snape stiffened behind him, "Oh, I remember when she first came here. When she got her own wand. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms work." Snape cleared his throat, "Ah, Severus Snape, redwood, ten inches, and a dragon heartstring core. You were a difficult customer, how is the wand? Taking good care of it?"

"Yes sir, I am. Not to sound impolite, but we should really get Potter his wand." Snape said.

"Oh, of course. I need to take your measurements. Which is your wand arm?" He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"I'm left-handed, sir."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two wizards are the same. And of course, you'll never get such good results with another wizards wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and gif it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of hand almost at once. The pattern went on like this for another twenty minutes, the pile of wands kept getting bigger. Strangely the more wands he went through, the happier Mr. Ollivander seemed to become. Finally after almost an hour, he seemed to get an idea. He ran to the back of the shop and came back out with a dusty box. He blew the dust off, took the wand out, and handed it to him.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Unusual combination indeed, but I think it just might work."

He took the wand and a sudden warmth went through his whole body. At Mr. Ollivanders urging he waved the wand and silver and green sparks came from the tip. The wandmaker seem happy, but at the same time, contemplative.

"Bravo, bravo! But it's also curious, quite curious indeed."

"Curious, sir?"

"Yes, curious. The reason being, it just so happens the phoenix who gave your wand a feather, gave one more. Your wand has a brother wand, Mr. Potter. It's curious because the brother gave you that very scar," he seemed lost in thought for a moment, "anyway, that will be seven Galleons Mr. Potter."

Harry handed over the money and left with Professor Snape. He stopped by the owl shop and bought a snowy owl and named it Hedwig. Snape then dragged him over to the point where they arrived and that awful sensation happened again. Then he was back at his fort. He turned around to thank the professor but he vanished with a crack.

He shrugged and went back inside of his fort. He decided to read up on the Wizarding World and Hogwarts, to see what he could find out.

The rest of the summer passed by slowly. He spent most of his time reading or playing with the wolves. So, when the September 1st finally arrived he couldn't have been more happy. He packed everything he would need for the school year at Hogwarts. He then called his personal house elf, Slammy. The diminutive being popped into sight, ready for orders. He told him he want to go to Platform 9 and 3/4. Slammy nodded, grabbed his arm, and the two of them appeared on the muggle side of the platform. Harry looked around, confused, before he turned to the house elf.

"Slammy," the elves head shot up to look him in the eye, "how do I get to the platform?"

"You just run through between Platforms 9 and 10, Master Harry." the tiny elf said, in it's squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Slammy, I'll call if I need you. Okay?" the elf nodded and popped away.

Harry looked at where Slammy pointed. The wall looked pretty solid to him, but it was magic, so who knew? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the humiliation, then took of running towards the wall. When he didn't hit solid brick, he cracked an eye open. In front of him was a scarlet steam engine, with the words 'THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS' on the side, in big and gold letters. He chuckled a bit, he made it. He finally made it. He was going to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The platform was full of happy families wishing their kids goodbye, jealous younger siblings, and a few aloof parents wishing there children a good year. If he was being honest with himself, he was quite jealous. Why were other people allowed to have their parents, but he wasn't? He crushed those thoughts as soon as they appeared, though. It wouldn't benefit to wallow in his own self-pity. He shuffled through all of the people and onto the train itself. As soon as he got on the train he started looking for a compartment. When he found one he entered immediately, the compartment was empty, so he set Hedwig's cage on the seat and let her out. The snowy owl flew out of her cage and landed on his shoulder. He started petting her on the feathers and she hooted in contentment. After he was done he pulled out a book and started reading it.

The compartment door slid open and a dark skinned boy walked in. The boy had short dark hair and brown. He looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Then shrugged and sat down across from his.

"I'm Blaise Zabini. What's your name?" he asked.

"Harry Potter." he answered shortly before going back to his book.

Because he looked down he noticed the mixture of curiosity and disgust. But the disgust disappeared when Harry didn't react to his last name, in fact that made him slightly more curious so he decided to start a conversation with the legendary Boy-Who-Lived.

"So Harry, what Hogwarts house do you want you be in?"

Harry looked up on him with a quizzical expression, but realised he was in fact genuinely curious, "Well if I'm being honest I want to stay as far away from Gryffindor as possible. I have some self-preservation after all." he said with a scoff.

Blaise looked extremely surprised at that.

"But don't you want to be in the same house as your parents?"

"Not particularly, I mean I never even met my parents, my first and only memory of them is them dying. Do you know why?" Blaise shook his head, "Because they had to be foolishly brave and have no self-preservation. It's ridiculous, also the fact that they decided to listen to an old man about where to hide doesn't help their case with me. Potter Manor is probably a hell of a lot safer than Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Blaise couldn't help it. He laughed. Everybody thought Harry Potter was going to be the Gryffindor golden boy and be a hero, but here he is saying he doesnt even want to be near the house of the idiots. It was quite amusing. Harry eventually loosened up and started talking with Blaise, at least until the compartment door slammed open.

A tall and lanky redhead walked into the compartment and sat next to Harry. He stiffened almost imperceptibly. Almost. The boy had smudged dirt on his nose. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and went back to reading.

"Sorry everywhere else is full." the redhead said, but anyone with common sense could tell he was lying, "My name's Ron, Ron Weasley. Who are you two?"

"Blaise Zabini." he said with a scowl.

"Dudley Dursley." Harry said smirking.

The redhead, Jon Weasel he said his name was, looked almost disappointed and Harry could guess why. It was his first year at Hogwarts, it was likely to be a big deal. People are probably going to try and get on his good side and all that stuff, it honestly won't work, it's to difficult for him to trust people. Jon started talking about how he was going in Gryffindor and talking about how he was going to be 'best mates' with Harry Potter. Harry snorted. Bloody unlikely, he thought.

A bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger stopped by looking for Neville Longbottom's toad. Before she left she told the three of them they were almost at the castle and they should get dressed. So, that's what they did. When the train finally stopped, Blaise and Harry ran as fast as they could away from Jon. The two of them made it to the boats and got in them with two others, Theodore Nott and Leonidas Canus. Who go by Theo and Leo, respectively. There was something off about Leo though Harry couldn't put his finger on it. The boy looked tired and haggard. He had messy shoulder length brown hair, tired looking sky blue eyes, and a few scars on his face. Theo on the other hand had neatly combed red hair, golden coloured eyes, and what seemed to be a constant smirk on his face.

The boat floated across the lake and Harry got into a conversation with the three other occupants of the boat.

"So Harry, why you lie to the Weasel about who you are?" Blaise asked.

The other two in the boats were listening with rapt attention. Their eyebrows raised when they heard Blaise address him as Harry.

"Oh, he seemed annoying and I want to enjoy not having to have a conversation with Jon Weasel for as long as possible." Harry admitted.

The other three chuckled when they heard him say the other boys name. Harry was about to reply when the turned around the corner and saw the castle of Hogwarts for the first time. Their eyes all widened comically, it was a gorgeous sight. Although Harry couldn't help but think the headmaster was showing off. When they stopped the big man named Hagrid let them in and left when a strict looking woman named Professor McGonnagall started informing of the history of the castle and the houses, which Harry found slightly interesting, she finally walked out for a few minutes before coming back and beckoning them all in. The group of 11 year old kids walked into the Great Hall. The ceiling wasn't there, but he heard Hermione mumble something about Hogwarts: A History. In front of the professors and the headmaster, who sat in a chair that was the equivalent to a throne, was a stool and on that stool was an old ratty wizards hat. It opened up at the brim and started singing about the Hogwarts houses. Of course, Harry thought. The strict looking woman cam back to the front only this time she had a clipboard. She looked around the hall, cleared her throat, and started calling names.

"Abbot, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bullstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Canus, Leonidas."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Carrow, Flora."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Carrow, Hestia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Entwhistle, Annabel."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Seamus, Finnegan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kershaw, Daniel."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Isobel."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Macmillan, Ernest."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malone, Roger."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oakham, Hecate."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry."

The whole hall went silent and Harry took a deep breath and went up to the stool. The professor lifted the hat up like she did with all the others and he sat down then she dropped the hat on his head. He felt like a presence entered his mind. Suddenly there was a quiet and musical voice whispering in his ear.

 _Hmm, what an interesting mind. You've been on a lot of minds tonight Harry Potter, I must say it's good to finally meet you, but not the way others would say that._ the hat said.

What do you mean? Harry thought to the hat.

 _Oh, beware of the meddling old codger of a headmaster. He's not a bad person, he's just going senile and doesn't know it. Now to sort you. Ouch. You've had a difficult life. You're brave enough for Gryffindor, but that's not the place for you, you don't even want to be there anyway. Wise, yes, yes, you're wise, but Ravenclaw isn't for you. You're also loyal, but only to those that earn it, which is good because the Wizarding World is fickle. The best place for you is this one. Yes, yes. It better be..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall didn't clap until someone from the Slytherin table started clapping and then everyone but the Gryffindors were clapping. The entire Gryffindor table was either pouting, scowling, or gaping. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Leo, and across from Theo and Draco. Draco was studying him intently. Harry ignored him in favor of watching the rest of the sorting. There was three more Hufflepuffs, three more Gryffindors, two more Ravenclaws, and one more Slytherin. The last Slytherin was Blaise and he came over and sat next to him. Nobody noticed the worried looking headmaster thinking Harry Potter had gone dark or the scowling Professor Snape.


End file.
